


Magnolia Live

by DragonRoyaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Non Fandom Specific OCs, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: What happens when a bunch of idiots get together and decide to make a Youtube channel for their bullshit?This, of course.





	Magnolia Live

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Zoe Makes a Mistake

Magnolia Live was a popular Youtube channel, started by Zoe Piper. Originally, the videos had been low-quality live streams of them gaming, or short little videos of the latest thing one of Zoe's friends did, but soon it started to gain better reputation and more attention quickly.

The first video was a short one, Zoe Piper staring at the camera for a couple seconds, her hair buzzed short but still visibly a bright red, and then she sighed, speaking "These fucking kids, they're going to be the death of me." before a child screamed and there was yelling and then the camera moved, showing the top of a playground thing, Hannah Celeste on the top, grinning like a maniac. "Hannah, you're not supposed to be up there!" Yelled one boy, "How the hell did she even get up there?!" Said another girl, walking to the regular playground from the water park area, soaking wet, in clothes that weren't supposed to be soaking wet. The video ended then, and had been titled "Dammit Hannah", which summed up the channel pretty well.

It took off from there, and they started doing more. Hannah Celeste was the main center of attention for a long while, a more popular video being a compilation of things Hannah had done, titled "Dammit Hannah: Extended Edition".

They often posted multiple videos a day, lots of people saying they had the most interesting lives out of anyone, which confused them, but they just went with it. Magnolia Live extended from Youtube to multiple other social media sites, where their fans got glimpses of their behind-the-scenes life, but really, the pictures and clips they did get had nothing on what it was actually like.

"Wow, I can't believe Hannah is the god of Crossy Road." Atlas said, sitting next to Hannah on the couch. He had his legs draped over her lap, and his head was sitting on her shoulder, watching her tap at her phone. She had gained a score of over 200, a personal best for her.

"I'm calling this the 'Fuck It' method. None of us are getting out of here alive so why should this stupid fucking virtual blocky chicken?" Hannah says, narrowly avoiding a car.

"Oh that's a mood." Lilith said, as she watched her character die again. They had decided to hang out at Serah and Zee's house that day, at least until they decided to go anywhere else. Zee had shut himself in his room, Serah was on a walk, and the rest of them were hanging around the livingroom, playing video games.

"Lilith you died, gimme the controller, it's my turn!" Kestin said, grabbing to the controller to the Nintendo that was hooked up to the TV, Lilith keeping it from him.

"Just let me try one more time, please?" Lilith asked, pushing him back.

"Oh come on, Lilith, this is the eighth time, I wanna get my turn already!" Andrew fussed.

"Lilith, share. You made a deal, remember?" Zoe said from the kitchen, and Lilith handed Kestin the controller, mumbling angrily.

"FUCK!" Hannah yelled angrily, lurching forwards, Atlas quickly backing up, as their phones dinged.

"...Shit, Han, could you get any more angry sounding?" Atlas said, looking at his friend, who was breathing heavily.

"I can, actually! The chicken fuckin' died! I had _just_ gotten to 256 jumps! Rows! Whatever! I'm never gonna get to this again!" She shouted, waving her hands around angrily.

"Okay so on a different topic. Serah said somethin' on the group chat, soo..." Kestin trails off.

 **Fr e sha vaca do:** LOOK WHO I FOUND!

 **Fr e sha vaca do:** _Sent one image_

 **Chaos God:** LITERALLY WHY THE FU K

 **Chaos God:**   WE SEE KAE ALMOST DAILY WHY

 **Chaos God:** I WAS FLAYING CROSSY ROAD YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING USELESS FOIBJHENJKRFBI9IUHEBNRFBKIUJHN COATHANGER BITCH

 **Fr e sha vaca do:** Pff

_**Prinke has changed Fr e sha vaca do's name to Coathanger Bitch** _

**Coathanger Bitch:** Fair

 **Coathanger Bitch:** Hey Hannah I'm getting pizza will you forgive me if I get you a box of those cinnamon things you like

 **Chaos God:** Absolutely

 **Coathanger Bitch:** Okay wonderful so who all is at my house right now

 **Pure ™:** Lilith's gang, Hannah, Atlas, Luna, and Zee.

 **Coathanger Bitch:** Okay so three gheese pizzas with the poofy crust, one pepperoni pizza, a pepsi, a root beer, and like two of each dessert got it

 **Prinke:** GHEESE

 **Pure ™:** I'd like to thank whatever listening god for giving you enough money to afford this stuff for us.

 **Pure ™:** You're so nice.

 **Coathanger Bitch:** Sounds fake but okay.

"Hannah stop screaming it's been three minutes!" Atlas says, looking at Hannah, who is now lying face-down in the carpet, screaming as loud as she can. No one else seems bothered.

Zoe walked into the room, recording Hannah screaming, sometimes switching the camera view to look at everyone else who's doing their thing, handing out mugs of hot chocolate.

"So what exactly happened?" She asks, sitting down on the couch next to Atlas.

"She died in Crossy Road." Atlas answers, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah."

A couple minutes later, when Hannah finally stops screaming and sits on the couch drinking her chocolate milk, Serah walks in, several boxes in her arms, Kae and Jace following close behind her.

"Kae invited Jace too so expect more to show up. It's game night now. I decided that on the way here, it's fuckin' game night." Serah says, setting the boxes down on the kitchen table, putting some of them on top of the fridge, even though that really wouldn't stop anyone from getting to them.

Zoe goes to get the good camera and the card games as everyone else goes to get heir food.

"So, are we livestreaming this game night or no?" Zoe asks, setting up the camera in the usual Game Night position, at the head of the table, looking down at everyone else.

"Hm... I say no." Hannah says, sitting down next to Atlas, who's trying to shove an entire breadstick in his mouth.

Serah begins to say something, but a knock on the door interrupts her.

"So you two did invite people." She says, shooting a glance at Kae and Jace.

"Neither of us did that I promise, I don't know who that is. Might be Old Lady Number Eight asking to borrow the flour again." Kae says, once again refusing to say Mrs. Fenola's name.

Serah opens the door to find Bailey and Eli standing there, and turns to look at Jace and Kae again, "Are you _sure_ you didn't invite them?"

Kae and Jace nervously glanced at eachother, mumbling a bit, before Luna piped up, "Actually I did that. Come on in you two we got pizza!" She says, and Eli hesitates while Bailey just walks in, taking a seat next to Kae.

"So what's going on? Luna said something about game night?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. We were debating on weather to livestream it or not." Kae said, staring down at her plate.

"We're not streaming it. That'd be such a disaster, more than this is already going to be. Eli are you going to come in or not?" Zoe says, and Eli hurries in, Serah shutting the door behind him.

After a couple minutes, they decided to play Card Against Humanity, and had gotten the camera started up.

Some highlights of the following video include:

"I don't think I grammered that right" about eighteen times,

"That's not what you said when you fucked me last night." Said by Jace while looking Eli in the eye, which was followed by four minutes of Jace assuring everyone he was joking, Eli having a flustered meltdown, and everyone half believing it was a joke,

Hannah threatening people constantly,

Literally every John Mulaney inspired card,

"Hannah's Kinks" as a card, which Hannah did not like whatsoever,

Everyone being able to tell which one was Kae's becuase she always chooses the things that don't make sense,

"This one is Hannah's so I'm not choosing this one" Said by multiple people but then they chose Hannah's anyway,

Luna being quiet apart from the occasional "Kinky" after someone said something that could just be taken in a slightly weird way,

Hannah staring at Atlas when he talked, usually followed by a disappointed sigh when he said something weird,

Jace's general appearance. His hair is dyed blue, he had sunglasses with rainbow frames, and a rainbow striped shirt under his jacket. He has never said anything about his sexuality but there is no way in hell he's straight,

Gossiping about Zee for eight minutes since he hadn't come down to actually play the game with them,

Atlas shoving three breadsticks in his mouth at once and then struggling to breathe for the next three minutes, followed by Eli doing the same with a piece of pizza,

" _This was a terrible idea_." Reffering to multiple things throughout the video,

And the crowd favorite: _Bailey asking Kae out._

"Okay so... Kae wins!" Zoe said, and Kae cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

"Ooh, nice job, Kae. Hey, wanna go on a date with me sometime?" Bailey said, followed by Kae blushing bright red, her face in her hands, giggling quietly, and everyone else laughing, Bailey there calmly waiting for a response, eating her pizza.

Bailey Haylem truly doesn't fear anything.

Hours later, after the recording had ended and the video was sent to Samantha for her to edit, everyone had finished their food, and it was night and had started to rain, everyone had either gone home or chose to stay at Serah and Zee's house for the night.

"Hey, you alright?" Atlas said, walking out to the front porch, where Hannah was sitting, waiting for her mom to pick her up.

"Yeah. You?" She says, as Atlas sits down next to her.

"Pretty good. That was one hell of a game, huh? We should have one where it's just our custom cards sometime." Atlas says, and Hannah just nods.

After a moment of silence, Hannah speaks, "I love it here." She says simply.

"What do you mean?" Atlas asks, turning to look at her.

"Just... here. Right now. I love the way the rain sounds, I love the cold, I love the way it smells, so cool and earthy, I love the way the street lights glow like that, I love that you're here with me. It's perfect." Hannah says, staring off into the rain, and Atlas stays quiet, not sure how to respond to that.

"...That's nice. I like that you're here too. Not out here specifically but just with me. You're the best friend I've ever had, I'm glad you're alive." Atlas says, knowing he's straying slightly from the original topic. Hannah stays quiet, and then just mutters a quiet but thoughtful 'Yeah'.

They stay there in silence, watching as the wind starts blowing more and the rain falls harder, Hannah sticking her hand out sometimes.

"Oh, Hannah you prick, fuck, that's cold!" Atlas whined when she splashes some water on him, and she laughed.

"Man, you're really... I don't have a word to describe you other than soft but I have no idea why." Hannah said, staring at Atlas, trying to figure out what part of him she had labeled 'Soft'.

"Like how Kae describes Dean Winchester as sparkly?" Atlas asks, and Hannah laughs, nodding.

A white car pulls up in front of the yard, and honks.

"Gotta go. See you later, Atlas." Hannah says, standing up, holding her hand out.

Atlas smiles softly and pats his hand against hers, "See you later, yarnball!" He yells and she runs through the rain to her mother's car.

"...Yarnball?" Hannah's mother asks, once they had driven a bit away.

"A new thing he's started doing is calling me by weird names of household objects and stuff. Last time it was Hairbrush." Hannah said, closing her eyes. She was tired.

"Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to end things but hey I'll figure it out eventually.


End file.
